Teen Wolf en musique, ça donne quoi ?
by Erika Keysie
Summary: A l'aide de paroles de musiques, j'exploite les sentiments qui y sont évoqués pour écrire des petits OS sympatoches, concernant tous les personnages et couples [Désolée par avance, il y aura sûrement plein de Sterek :D]
1. Should I run away and change my name ?

Coucou vous ! Je viens d'avoir une idée, que je trouve personnellement géniale - merci, mes chevilles vont supers biens - et que j'espère vous apprécierez ! Donc voilà le principe, j'écoute une musique et si elle me fait penser à un couple, un personnage de Teen Wolf, je copie les paroles qui se rapporte à ce couple/personnage et j'écris à partir de ça ! Cool hein ? :D En plus, vous pourrez peut-être découvrir des musiques sympas et ça c'est chouette !

Bon, c'est un peu court, mais c'est un début, j'exploite à peine l'idée :P

Trêve de blabla !

**Titre :** Should I run away and change my name ?

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis - sinon ils auraient du soucis à se faire avec moi !

**Couple**: Un très léger Sterek, du point de vu de Stiles

**Chanson : **_Same Old War_

**Groupe : **Our Last Night

**Note : **Pour ce qui ne sont pas bilingue ou bon en anglais, j'ai traduit les paroles utilisées entre guillemets, elle font un peu office de pensées rapportées :D

**Note 2** : Pas de spoiler :D

Enjoy

* * *

**« Should I run away and change my name? »**

_Should I run away, and change my name?_

_or Should I, stay and fight through the night, and never close my eyes?_

« Devrais-je m'enfuir, et changer de nom ? Ou devrais-je rester et me battre toute la nuit, et ne jamais fermer les yeux ? » Des questions qui tournait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Stiles. Il avait peur, constamment. Il voulait fuir, souvent, oh oui il voulait fuir, partir loin et se faire oublier, s'enterrer. Mais, il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas _le_ fuir. Il devait se battre, pour _lui_, tant pis s'il souffrait. Il ne fermait pas les yeux de peur.

_I'll never close my eyes!_

« Je ne fermerais jamais les yeux » assura-t-il. Il ne voulait plus fuir, il avait assez fui. Il devait être courageux. Il devait le regarder en face, droit dans les yeux, et lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait oublier sa peur de se faire rejeter, oublier qu'il avait peur de souffrir. Parce que cette situation était insoutenable, il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il ne fermera jamais les yeux sur ce qu'il ressent, plus jamais.

_Stay strong, keep moving, can't let the darkness blind us!_

_Carry on, we'll be the ones to pull the stars down to us! (x2)_

« Reste fort, continue d'avancer, ne laisse pas les ténèbres nous aveugler ! Continue, nous serons ceux qui ferons tomber les étoiles jusqu'à nous ! » Stiles voulait croire qu'il lirait cette promesse dans ses yeux. Que l'aveu proféré, enfin, lui permette d'accéder au bonheur tant désiré et pourtant tant redouté. Qu'il puisse se complaire des ses prunelles, parsemées de paillettes semblables aux étoiles, et voir que tout ça lui appartient. Il voulait de cette promesse, plus que tout il voulait les étoiles.

_Should I run away, and change my name?_

_or Should I, stay and fight through the night, and never close my eyes?_

« Devrais-je fuir et changer de nom ? Ou devrais-je rester et me battre toute la nuit, et ne jamais fermer les yeux ? ». Le doute l'assaillait de nouveau. Fallait-il qui avoue enfin, ou qu'il se taise à jamais ? Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Et s'il se faisait rejeter ? Parviendrait-il à survivre ? A encaisser ? Comme avant ? Ou serait-il détruit pour toujours ? Devait-il fermer les yeux sur ses sentiments ? Ne pas se battre ? Fuir ?

_I'll never close my eyes!_

« Je ne fermerais jamais les yeux !». Il ne pourrait pas. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait que trop conscience de ses sentiments, ils hurlaient au fond de lui, ils s'acharnaient à le tenir éveillé la nuit, à faire tambouriner son coeur, à le priver d'air. Non. Il ne fuirait pas. Il ne fermerait pas les yeux. Il allait lui avouer. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, avant que le doute ne le reprenne, il était décidé.

Il allait avouer à Derek qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Si le concept vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre des musiques que vous aimez et je verrais ce que je peux faire ! :D

Oh, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D


	2. Not your bofriend btch!

Encore un ! Désolée pour le langage du titre, mais je n'aime pas vraiment Miss Blake ^^"

**Titre :** Not your boyfriend b*tch!

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis - sinon ils auraient du soucis à se faire avec moi !

**Couple**: Jenifer/Derek

**Chanson : **_I'm not your boyfriend baby__  
_

**Groupe :** 3OH!3

**Note : **Pour ce qui ne sont pas bilingue ou bon en anglais, j'ai traduit les paroles utilisées entre guillemets, elle font un peu office de pensées rapportées :D

**Note 2** : Spoiler saison 3 !

* * *

**«Not your boyfriend b*tch!»**

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby_

_I ain't your cute little sex toy_

_I'm not your lion or your tiger_

_Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy_

Derek grogna. Il tenait Jenifer Blake par la gorge. Elle le dégoûtait. En vérité, il se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il aurait une relation normale, hein ? Après Paige, et Kate, il aurait du se méfier. Ironique, quand on sait qu'il était de nature méfiante. Savoir qu'elle retenait la mère de Scott et le père de Stiles le rendait dingue. Voir l'angoisse sur les trait des deux jeunes lui donnait envie de mordre. Mais plus que tout, c'était voir le visage de Jenifer qui lui donnait la rage. «Je suis pas ton petit-ami, bébé. Je suis pas ton mignon petit sex-toy. Je ne suis pas ton lion, ou ton tigre. Non, non, je ne veux pas être ton vilain petit garçon.» pensait-il avec amertume au souvenir des chuchotement que lui avait soufflé la professeur de littérature quand ils couchaient ensemble. Parce que, Derek s'en rendait compte maintenant, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ils n'avaient pas _fait l'amour_. Ça n'avait été qu'une simple coucherie qui allait peut-être coûter la vie à Melissa MacCall et au Shérif Stilinski. La culpabilité que sentit Derek ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage. Le grognement s'intensifia.

_Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby_

_Yeah, I can't grant your every wish_

_Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor_

_So I just leave you with this kiss_

«Je ne suis pas ton copain, bébé. Ouais, je ne peux pas subvenir à tout tes besoins. Ouais, je n'suis pas ton chevalier en armure brillante. Donc je te laisse juste avec ce baiser.» Il embrassa Jenifer, contre toute attente, sous les regards choqués de Scott et Stiles. Mais, Miss Blake, elle, savait ce que voulait dire ce baiser. Il n'était ni agréable, ni tendre, ni doux. Il était violent, douloureux, plein de rancoeur, d'amertume, de colère. De rage même. Elle sentait la prise de loup se resserrer doucement autour de son cou. Elle commença à suffoquer, lentement. Derek n'avait qu'une envie, lui briser la nuque. Il voulait sentir les os se briser sous ses doigts.

-Derek je t'en pris, elle retient mon père ! s'exclama Stiles, des sanglots contenus dans la voix, quand il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Ne la tue pas, elle est notre seul moyen de les retrouver en vie...

La voix de l'adolescent s'était brisé. Derek hésita. Il voulait tué cette femme qui avait abusé de sa confiance, qui s'était attaquée à ses amis, sa famille, sa meute. Mais, il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas quand Stiles le lui demandait de cette façon. Pas quand sa vengeance n'aurait que le goût amère de la perte. S'il la tuait, il perdrait. Il ne pouvait pas. Il relâcha sa prise et la femme tomba au sol, à genoux devant ses pieds, tentant de respirer. Stiles adressa un regard de remerciement au loup.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Avez-vous senti la toute petite suggestion de Sterek ? Je voulais en faire trop, j'écris trop de Sterek en ce moment :')

Lulu, l'OS sur Kyo arrive après, je suis en train de l'écrire, pas de panique, et merci pour ta review ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me soumettre des musiques que vous aimez et je verrais ce que je peux faire ! :D


	3. Le chemin parcouru

Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira Lulu, je te remercie pour la review - si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait :3

**Titre :** Le chemin parcouru

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis - sinon ils auraient du soucis à se faire avec moi !

**Couple **: Sterek à fond les amis :D

**Chanson : **_Le chemin__  
_

**Groupe : **Kyo

**Note : Spoiler sur toutes les saisons, même le début de la 4 ! A vos risques et périls !**

* * *

**Le chemin parcouru**

_On a parcouru les chemins_

_On a tenu la distance_

Stiles regardait Derek du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil du manoir Hale - rénové depuis un an déjà - absorbé dans la lecture de son livre. Stiles se mit à sourire tendrement. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il connaissait Derek, mais seulement quelques mois - six exactement - que sa relation avec le loup avait prit une direction inattendue. Un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés pour l'adolescent.

Ils avaient tant traversé ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Les fausses accusations de meurtre, les missions de sauvetage pour sortir Derek de prison, les courses poursuites entre Peter et Stiles - protégé par Derek -, et puis le Kanima et ces longues heures dans la piscine, la meute d'Alphas - Stiles avait été le seul à consoler Derek après que celui-ci ait été forcé de tuer Boyd de ses propres griffes - ou encore le Darach (Stiles avait eu du mal à ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'insupportable Miss Blake qui couchait avec Derek à cette époque), le Nogitsune, Kate, le Benefactor... Bref, ils avaient vécu tout un tas de choses qui les avaient immanquablement rapporché. Ils en avait parcouru du chemin. Et ils en étaient même pas morts !

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_

Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été tout rose. Ils se détestaient, au début. Derek passait sa vie à terroriser, violenté, frapper Stiles, et celui-ci passait la sienne à se moquer, provoquer le loup. Ils se haïssaient, ne se faisaient pas confiance - d'ailleurs, Derek avait toujours un peu de mal sur ce point, et Stiles essayait de travailler ça avec lui.

_Mais je t'adore_

Mais, ne dit-on pas que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est mince ? Tous les défauts de l'autre ne sont-ils pas ce que l'on adore le plus ? Les bavardages incessants de Stiles, qui irritaient tant le loup, avaient fini par l'apaiser. Le timbre de la voix de Stiles lui rendait son calme. Et puis, lorsque Stiles parlait, il allait bien. Tant que Derek pouvait l'écouter, c'était qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Alors il aimait l'entendre babiller.

Les grognements de Derek, que Stiles détestaient parce qu'il lui faisait peur, il avait appris à les aimer. C'était la façon de s'exprimer de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas les mots, alors il grognait. Et Stiles se plaisait, s'amusait à deviner ce que ressentait son loup à travers ses grognements. Il les décryptait. Il avait alors l'impression d'avoir un lien particulier avec le loup, parce qu'il avait un langage particulier. Ils se comprenaient sans mot, et Stiles adorait ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'exclusivité sur Derek.

_On a parcouru les chemins_

Leur relation était difficile. Ils étaient en tout point opposé. Derek était aussi silencieux, colérique et froid que Stiles était bavard, joyeux et affectueux. Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, dans leur relation. L'un ne montrait pas assez son amour, tandis que l'autre le montrait trop. Mais ils avaient réussi à continuer le chemin ensemble, leur chemin, côte à côte.

_On a souffert en silence_

Souvent, l'attitude de l'un blessait l'autre. Mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils espéraient bêtement que l'autre s'en rende compte comme par magie et qu'il s'excuse. Mais, s'ils ne disaient rien, comment l'autre pouvait savoir, comprendre et ne plus recommencer ? Ce n'était pas bon pour eux, et ils le comprirent à leur dépends.

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_

Ils avaient eu une rupture, à cause de ce silence. Ils s'étaient haïs, encore. Parce qu'ils se faisaient souffrir mutuellement, et qu'ils ne disaient rien. Ca avait explosé entre eux, et fierté oblige, aucun ne voulait s'excuser. Ils haïssaient l'autre parce qu'il étaient incapable de ne plus s'aimer.

_Mais je t'adore encore_

Seulement, le coeur obtient toujours ce qu'il désire le plus. Grâce à la meute qui leur donna un petit coup de pouce, ils s'excusèrent, se pardonnèrent et se réconcillièrent. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, malgré tout, et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Une adoration mutuelle. Ils s'aimaient encore, et Stiles espérait que s'était pour toujours.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? demanda Derek, intrigué, interrompant les pensées de Stiles.

-Parce que je me dis que je t'aime bien trop pour que ce soit bon pour ma santé... Mais que je m'en fiche, en fait. J'étais en train de penser à tout le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, et j'en ai conclu que je t'aimais bien trop.

Derek sourit, se leva et enlaça son compagnon.

-La réciprocité est vraie, dit-il simplement.

Derek n'était pas un homme de parole, mais un homme de geste. Dire «je t'aime» était trop dur pour lui, pas encore, il n'était pas prêt. Mais, Stiles savait que le loup l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, et c'était ce qu'il comptait. Peu importe les mots, les preuves sont bien là...

* * *

Si le concept vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre des musiques que vous aimez et je verrais ce que je peux faire ! :D

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D


	4. Let's get undressed

**Titre :** Let's get undressed

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis - sinon ils auraient du soucis à se faire avec moi !

**Couple**: Stiles/Derek

**Chanson :** _Undressed__  
_

**Groupe :** Kim Cesarion

**Note :** Je remercie grandement ChoupiBoy pour la liste de musique, et pour m'avoir rappeler l'existence de cette chanson unique !

**Note 2 :** Cette fois, ce qui est entre guillemet c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant - vous devrez vous en douté en voyant le changement de temps mais je précise, on sait jamais :')

Enjoy !

* * *

**Let's get undressed**

_It was just another Friday night_

_(C'était juste un autre vendredi soir)_

_Then I saw you it was stupid I got stupefied_

_(Alors je t'ai vu, c''était stupide j'étais stupéfait)_

« Derek se souvenait parfaitement de ce vendredi soir, où il l'avait vu la première fois. _Il_ était dans la forêt avec Scott. _Il_ fouinait, comme à son habitude. Il l'avait observé, totalement surpris. Il avait senti quelque chose réagir dans son corps. Son loup trépignait, n'avait qu'une envie, suivre cet adolescent, son odeur. Il avait eu envie de ce gamin. Il s'était d'ailleurs trouvé complètement dérangé, et pervers, de désirer Stiles. »

_Now I got you here_

_(Maintenant je t'ai ici)_

« Mais au fil du temps, tout avait changé. Ca avait commencé par de petits riens, de simples gestes évités ou provoqués, des mots retenus ou laissés échappés. Puis ça avait été plus loin, un peu plus chaque jour. Frôlements. Caresses suptiles. Regards intenses. Désir flagrant. Et tout ça, c'était l'initiative de l'adolescent. Derek n'aurait jamais rien osé. Stiles avait fait les premiers pas, exprimant ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était Derek. Tout comme Derek voulait Stiles. » Et maintenant, le loup l'a devant lui.

_I'm unwrapping you slowly_

_(Je te déroule lentement)_

_Another button and some more of you is showing_

_(Un autre bouton et un peu plus de toi est dévoilé)_

Il embrasse le corps de Stiles avec délectation, goûtant sa peau à la saveur exquise, s'imprégnant de son odeur si particulière, savourant les doux gémissements de l'adolescent. Avec une lenteur calculée, il défait le bouton du jeans de son amant, faisant glisser le vêtement le long des jambes aux cuisses musclés. Il s'empresse de couvrir la peau nouvellement dénudée de baisers ardents.

_And it all started with_

_(Et tout commença avec)_

_Hi my name is, whatever you call me (x2)_

_(Salut mon nom c'est, peu importe comme tu m'appelles)_

« Stiles s'était présenté à lui, déballant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait parlé, parlé, le coeur battant au rythme d'une peur mêlée à l'excitation. Derek n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter, il n'avait pas voulu le faire. Il n'avait pas voulu d'un lien entre lui et l'adolescent. Mais c'était mal connaître Stiles, qui le présenta. Il savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur le loup, et il allait en découvrir bien d'autre. »

_So let's get undressed_

_(Alors déshabillons-nous)_

_Cause you look a little lonely_

_(Parce que tu semble un peu seul)_

« La première fois, ils avaient été mûs par un désir, un besoin impérieux. Combler le vide en eux, le manque qui se creusait chaque jour. Leur solitude n'avait que trop pesé sur leur coeur. Ils avaient arraché leurs vêtements dans la hâte, l'impatience d'enfin avoir tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu, espéré, imaginé, désiré. Ils avaient avaient eu désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.»

_I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_

_(Je te ferais crier, je te ferais rire)_

_Cover your body with my autograph_

_(Couvrirais ton corps de mon autographe)_

« Ils avaient recommencé, encore, puis encore. Ils avaient aimé ça. Se sentir si vivant dans les bras de l'autre. Se sentir important pour quelqu'un. Se sentir bien, comblé. Derek avait aimé entendre Stiles crié son nom. Stiles avait aimé entendre Derek rire à ses blagues. Et le loup avait adoré marquer le corps de l'adolescent de marques, d'odeur, qui le revendiquaient comme sien. Une passion qui les dévorait, les consumait. Ils adoraient ça.»

_So let's get undressed_

_(Alors déshabillons-nous)_

_Cause you're driving me crazy yeah_

_(Parce que tu me rends dingue, ouais)_

Stiles gémit, enjoignant son amant à continuer. Derek s'était arrêté pour le contemplr quelques secondes, admirer sa musculature discrète, sa peau habituellement blanche rougie sous ses baisers. Il sourit. Sans le savoir, l'adolescent a un grand pouvoir sur lui. Il lui fait faire tout ce qu'il veut. Dans un moment comme celui-là, Stiles ordonne, Derek exécute. L'hyperactif le rend juste dingue - dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs ; dingue quand il parle trop, dingue quand il se mord la lèvre d'une manière inconsciemment sensuelle, dingue quand gémit son nom. Mais il aime ça. Il embrasse celui qui le rend fou de désir, et finit de le déshabiller entièrement.

* * *

Si le concept vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre des musiques que vous aimez et je verrais ce que je peux faire ! :D

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D


	5. R U Crazy !

Voilà un nouvel OS ! Ça faisait longtemps hein ? Je ré-écoutais cette musique qui prenait la poussière dans mon téléphone et je me suis, tiens, ça pourrait être pas mal ça ! Je l'adore en plus !

**Titre :** R U Crazy ?!

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis - sinon ils auraient du soucis à se faire avec moi !

**Couple**: Derek/Kate

**Chanson :** _R U Crazy__  
_

**Chanteur :** Conor Maynard

**Note :** A lieu dans la saison 1, lorsque Kate torture Derek :)

Enjoy !

* * *

R U Crazy ?!

_R u crazy x4 _

_(Es-tu folle ?)_

_Must be stupid if you think that we can start again_

_(Tu dois être stupide si tu penses qu'on peut recommencer)_

_R u joking, must be joking_

_(Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Tu dois plaisanter) _

_You ain't laughing, I ain't smoking _

_(Tu ne ris pas, je ne fume pas)_

_Must be crazy if you think that we can start again_

_(Tu dois être folle si tu penses qu'on peut recommencer)_

Derek était attaché à un grillage, torse nu, les pieds ne touchant pratiquement pas le sol. Il fixait avec haine Kate, son ancien béguin d'adolescent. Cette même fille qui lui demandait de recommencer leur histoire à zéro parce que leur partie de jambes en l'air lui manquaient. Elle devait être folle pour penser à une chose pareille ! Après qu'elle ait brûlé sa maison avec l'intégralité de sa famille à l'intérieur, elle pensait réellement qu'ils pourraient avoir à nouveau une liaison ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle devait sûrement plaisanter, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Ils étaient déjà si différents à l'époque, mais c'était pire maintenant. Le loup-garou et la chasseuse. Sérieusement, il lui manquait quelques connections entre ses neurones.

_Yeah, ain't no need to cry no more_

_(Ouais, plus besoin de pleurer)_

_When you break my heart in to twenty-four_

_(Quand tu brises mon cœur en vingt-quatre)_

_I'll pick up the pieces you left _

_(Je ramasserai les morceaux que tu as laissés) _

_If you think i'm coming back_

_(Si tu penses que je reviens)_

_Don't hold your breathe_

_(Ne retiens pas ta respiration)_

Elle avait beau faire semblant de pleurer, Derek ne risquait absolument pas de revenir. Non seulement elle l'avait quitté, mais en plus elle l'avait trahi de la plus horrible façon qui soit. Elle avait fait entièrement brûler sa famille. Sa mère, son père, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousines et cousins… En une nuit, il avait tout perdu à cause d'une seule fille. Il avait dû ramasser les morceaux de son cœur endeuillé et n'avait pu se reconstruire partiellement que grâce à sa sœur Laura qui, miraculeusement, n'était pas dans la maison cette nuit-là.

Après tout ça, comment Kate pouvait-elle penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il accepterait de revenir vers elle ? Elle pouvait toujours attendre, ça n'arriverait jamais !

_Go now here's my middle finger_

_(Allez maintenant, voici mon majeur)_

« Va te faire foutre, Kate ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Il gronda sourdement lorsqu'elle approcha sa main.

« Allez Derek, tu ne peux pas nier que tu adorais ça… » répliqua-t-elle, doucereuse.

Le loup n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme était complètement folle. Siphonnée. Barrée. A l'ouest ! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ? Pourtant, rien n'était difficile à comprendre dans « Va te faire foutre », tout était plutôt clair et explicite.

_You don't understand_

_(Tu ne comprends pas) _

_There's no second chance for us baby_

_(Il n'y a pas de seconde chance pour nous, chérie) _

_It's not a game _

_(Ce n'est pas un jeu)_

_So why are you trying to play me_

_(Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de jouer avec moi ?) _

_Now, I gotta go _

_(Maintenant, je dois partir)_

_I'm not gonna stay and watch you cry_

_(Je ne vais pas rester et te regarder pleurer)_

Derek allait vraiment devenir cinglé si cette fille n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de leur relation passée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas, putain ?! » s'énerva-t-il, montrant les crocs. « Il n'y a pas de « nous », il y a « toi », chasseuse complètement folle, et « moi » qui vais te tuer. »

Elle partit d'un rire cinglant, à la limite du dément. Un frisson d'inquiétude parcouru l'échine de loup. Tout ceci semblait amuser Kate au plus haut point. Elle laissa des doigts courir sur son torse dénudé avant de le lécher. Derek grogna et tenta de la mordre, accentuant le rire de la blonde. Elle se tourna vers un générateur qu'elle avait relié à son flanc, et ferma le circuit, permettant à l'électricité de se répandre dans son corps. Il serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux sous la douleur fulgurante qui traversa ses membres.

Heureusement pour lui, Scott débarqua comme un diable surgit de sa boîte, et le débarrassa de cette psychopathe. Avec l'aide du Bêta, il retourna chez lui. Cette situation avait été la plus exaspérante, étrange et folle de toute sa vie. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à revivre une chose pareille. Jamais.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !

Ne vous en faites pas, je n'oublie pas vos suggestions, il se peut que certaine finissent en OS, malheureusement, pas toutes !

J'vous aime les loulous, plein de bisous ! A bientôt ! :coeur:


End file.
